


IYYNB Plot Bunnies

by OrangePatrick



Series: CHB AU [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot Bunnies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: additional content and one-shots in the IYYNB universe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is a plot bunny from the upcoming epilogue of IYYNB: a little peek into a couple of geoff's siblings!

“Guys, are you  _ serious _ ?” Jimi growls, putting their hands on their hips.

 

“You can gift-wrap anything, though!” argues Sky, Jimi's spikey-haired sister who had helped Awsten write and execute his swooning-Geoff song. “That’s like, part of your Apollo-given gift of craftsmanship!”

 

Jimi points at the guitar laying on the table in front of them. “If you guys don’t give me a box to wrap this in, I’m going to wrap it as-is.”

 

“Suggestion: wrap it in a way that he won’t be able to guess what it is.”

 

Putting their hand over their eyes, Jimi whispers, “I could do that with a box.”

 

Once all their siblings abandon them, Jimi decides that this is a matter of pride. They will wrap this guitar in the most beautifully horrible way possible. No one will be able to tell what it is based on the wrapping alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geoff visits awsten for awsten's 18th birthday (kitchen scene)

“How old are you again, Geoff?” Awsten’s mom asks in this weird tone of voice that isn’t very happy.

 

“Uh, twenty,” he answers nervously, looking up at her from behind the rim of his coffee mug. “Why do you ask?”

 

She gestures to the mug in his hand. “Curious about that.”

 

It’s one that his siblings had gotten him for his eighteenth birthday, a handmade and hand-painted ceramic piece that can hold eighteen ounces and is blue and gold with ‘#1 Dad’ in chunky letters on the side. It’s Geoff’s favorite mug, not one that he uses often enough in all honesty. When they’d given it to him, they’d explained that “you’re the dad-friend” and “you’re basically the camp-dad anyway” and he would never admit that it had made him tear up a little bit.

 

“My siblings made it for me for my eighteenth birthday,” he smiles, tracing the uneven rim of the mug with a contemplative finger. “I’m like, the camp dad, apparently.”

 

She raises an eyebrow and sips her coffee at him.

 

Awsten pads into the kitchen then, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “You guys are being quiet.”

 

“She was asking about my mug,” Geoff tells him, smiling at Awsten’s ruffled bedhead and sleepy eyes.

 

Awsten looks at his mom, who isn’t returning his gaze, just silently drinking her own coffee and not saying anything. After a beat, Awsten gasps, “Mother! It is completely innocent! It’s a joke!”

 

The implication makes Geoff choke.

 

“I wasn’t sure!” Ms. Knight argues defensively.

 

"We don't-- we aren't--" Geoff sputters, unsure how to reassure Awsten's mom that he definitely hadn't done anything inappropriate with her son while he was a minor.

 

"That's so creepy, Mom," Awsten laughs. His mom snickers as well, and Geoff suddenly feels ganged-up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have prompts/things u wanna see, hmu via comments or on tumblr @ varilia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awsten is turning 18 in two days. He misses Geoff.

Awsten is going to be eighteen in two days, and it has been just as long since he has last received an Iris Message-- the most efficient form of demigod contact-- from his boyfriend.  _ Fuck, _ he misses Geoff. His senior year of high school has been going well enough, just a few monsters here and there, but nothing he can’t handle. The only thing that could kill him at this point is all the post-winter-break assignments from his mortal teachers. He wishes that he could stay at Camp all year… but he’d miss his mom, to be sure, and he actually does have a few mortal friends from Houston, kids who are his age who go to public school with him.

 

“Doing anything fun for you birthday?” his mortal friend Chris asks as they walk home from school.

 

Awsten shrugs. “Hang out with my mom. Birthdays are kind of a family thing, y’know?”  _ Especially since Poseidon might randomly appear…  _ But Awsten isn’t getting his hopes up. His dad was there on his thirteenth birthday, which was awesome, and he knows that Poseidon cares about him. Usually he’ll get a gift left on his bed or somewhere else around the house, and it’s enough that his dad does even that much for him. Some of the kids at Camp never hear a peep from their parents at all.

 

“Is your fake boyfriend gonna visit?” Chris’s friend Dennis snorts. Most of Awsten’s mortal friends have a hard time believing in Geoff, the pretty sunshine boy who plays guitar and serenades Awsten and lives all the way in New York. Especially because they all know Awsten doesn’t have a cell phone. “Or is it too far of a trip?”

 

Instantly, Awsten’s mood sours. He shrugs again, this time a bit more defensively. “I don’t think so, no.”

 

Chris and Dennis continue to chatter as the trio rounds the last block to Awsten’s house. Chris lives right across the street, and Dennis is always with Chris, so the three of them just hang out because of convenience.

 

It’s not that Awsten doesn’t like them, but… being back in Texas makes him miss Otto and Geoff all the more.

 

Awsten reaches up on the front door frame to grab the spare key, but it’s not there. His heart leaps into his throat as he glances at his two companions. For all he knows, a monster got into his house and is waiting to devour his delicious demigod flesh. When he tries the doorknob, his heartbeat quickens: it’s unlocked. Slowly, he pushes the door open, tense. His mom’s car isn’t in the driveway, so it can’t be her…

 

There’s a noise in the kitchen. Awsten leaves his two friends in the front hall, taking a few quick steps to reach the next room. His hand is already in his pocket, ready to draw his disguised sword, when he registers what exactly is going on:

 

“Hey!” Geoff grins sheepishly. “Uh, happy birthday?”

 

Awsten rushes towards him, throwing himself into Geoff’s arms. “You  _ scared _ me! Leaving the front door unlocked like that!” he huffs, but there’s no venom behind it. He can’t be mad, not when Geoff is all the way here, in Texas, for his  _ birthday. _

 

“Everything okay?” Chris calls, making his way to the kitchen. Awsten had been acting weird about the unlocked door…

 

He and Dennis both freeze.

 

“This is Geoff,” Awsten says, unable to stop the smug smile that works its way onto his face. “Geoff, this is Chris and Dennis, my two high school friends that I talk about a lot.”

 

Geoff smiles at them and waves. “Nice to meet you!”

 

“N-nice to meet you too,” Chris stutters.

 

“I can’t believe he’s actually real,” Dennis mutters, getting an elbow to the ribs from Chris.

 

“How long are you gonna be in Houston?” Awsten asks, still grinning from ear to ear.

 

Geoff pulls him closer by the belt loops on Awsten’s jeans, disregarding the fact that there are two other people in the room. “Hopefully all week, if your mom lets me,” he answers. His smile makes Awsten’s heart melt.

  
“You  _ better _ be here all week!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup i'm back writing gawsten hell yeah  
> got some plot bunnies that i'll be writing to procrastinate on an essay lmao  
> if u got any requests/suggestions just lmk in the comments!  
> \--------  
> side note, chris n dennis r casually stolen from the band 'saves the day,' which is one of the 'associated bands' on wtrprks's wiki page? i was like 'it would be weird to throw in atl/good charlotte/etc as teens' so here u go. idk anything about them lmao sorry @ their fans


End file.
